


reaper

by kzumeknma (born_to_fly)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I Tried, Light Angst, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Reapers, Unrequited Love, but like it's different I promise, i tried to be super deep and failed, the names i used are important to the situation, up to you to decide :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/born_to_fly/pseuds/kzumeknma
Summary: “Oikawa doesn’t love you. He wouldn’t touch you with a ten-foot pole.”Iwaizumi knew. God, he wished he didn’t, but he knew. How else would he have known that the Tooru in front of him wasn’t truly his best friend, but an otherworldly being wearing his face?(inspired by a doujinshi, Higan no Kagee by Gusari!)





	reaper

It was a good day.

 

The cherry blossoms were falling, a death of the spring- who knew decay could be so beautiful?

 

Iwaizumi held his hand out, reaching for something. For what, he didn’t know. Nothing took his hand. He wasn’t too concerned.

 

He walked.

 

Two children ran down the street, and he opened his mouth to call out. Small children should not run in the road. One could get hit.

 

Someone called out, and he froze. There was only one person allowed to call him that. He turned, looking for the flash of hazel eyes, of perfectly styled brown hair that was his best friend. He wasn’t there. He never was. Iwaizumi wasn’t too concerned. 

 

“Wait up, Iwa-chan!” Where was he?

 

“Catch me if you can!” The little spiky-haired boy blitzed past, arms stuck up behind him as he raced. The other boy ran more traditionally, little feet pounding the asphalt in pursuit of his best friend- after all, they  _ had  _ been best friends back then, too.

 

_ Memories. Where am I? _

 

He watched snapshots of his life, quietly. A good dream, perhaps. He remembers all of these instances. His first day of school. His memorable fifteenth birthday. The first time he realized that he was in love with his best friend. 

 

Iwaizumi saw him everywhere in his memories. Where was he in real life? Somehow he couldn’t bring himself to be too concerned.

 

“Iwa-chan.” His voice. Tooru. Iwaizumi turned around, a small smile slipping to his lips, unbidden. Tooru reached out to him, hands pioneering the space in between them. “I won’t leave you. I promise.”

 

Was this another memory? Iwaizumi couldn’t remember. A feeling of uneasiness welled within him. 

 

“Don’t let go, Hajime.” The hands, still reaching. Something was wrong. Iwaizumi took a step back.

 

“So you’re not coming.” The hands dropped. Tooru’s lips flickered upwards in a reflection of the smile frozen on his best friend’s face. “Where will you go?”

 

Home. He was going home. 

 

“Oikawa doesn’t love you. He wouldn’t touch you with a ten-foot pole.”

  
Iwaizumi knew. God, he wished he didn’t, but he knew. How else would he have known that the Tooru in front of him wasn’t truly his best friend, but an otherworldly being wearing his face?

 

“Why are you going back, then? Isn’t this what you wanted?”

 

Iwaizumi still loved him. He loved Tooru beyond reason, beyond death itself.

 

“...I can’t stop you. Will you come back?” His smile had turned sad. Tooru was just trying to make the transition easier, less intimidating. He cared. It was ironic, Iwaizumi thought. Only one person cared about him, and he was only leading him to death. 

 

Yes. One day he would be back. But he wanted to go home now. Tooru gave one last, sad smile, the dying note of a requiem, and turned around, fading away.

 

_ I love you. _

 

Iwaizumi blinked his eyes open, squinting against the bright lights, the sterile whiteness of the hospital room. His head hurt. He couldn’t feel his legs. 

 

A boy sat by his bed. The brush of hands, a comfort. The flash of hazel eyes, brighter than normal. His best friend. Iwaizumi was so lucky to love someone like him.

 

“You saved me.” It wasn’t a question. The tears in Oikawa’s eyes were quietly ignored by both boys. Oikawa did not love him back, so it would not be fair of him to give Iwaizumi hope. How lucky Iwaizumi was to love him. 

 

He thought he met the reaper, Iwaizumi said, voice scratchy and faint from disuse.

 

“Really? What did she look like? She must have been pretty great if you were going to leave me so quickly.”

 

Iwaizumi would never leave as long as Oikawa wanted him by his side. He would stay in this hell forever for him. But Iwaizumi did not say that out loud. That would be crossing the lines that trapped him, that Oikawa didn’t even know existed. 

 

“Was she great?”

 

Don’t worry, he wanted to say. How stupid can you be? Is the question that came out. 

Oikawa was his best friend, his first and only love, his everything. Oikawa gave him life.

 

So why wouldn’t it be Tooru leading him to death?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work ever! just something i wrote really quickly lmao my tone is super pretentious in this one wow  
> rip i promise i don't take myself that seriously in real life  
> feel free to tell me if i have any mistakes/muddled details, etc because sometimes things sound right in my brain but don't come out that way on paper :/ (or just feel free to talk to me in general i'm a sad being lol)  
> idk if this work even deserves a kudos lol  
> come scream with/at me about haikyuu on tumblr @kzumeknma  
> 


End file.
